The Vamp, the Witch, and the OneShots
by dahlia687
Summary: As the title hints...BAMON! A serious of unrelated one-shots.
1. In Your Dreams

**Hey everyone! I decided to write more about my favorite VD couple that has yet to happen, but must! This is going to be a serious of unrelated one-shots. I hope you enjoy them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VD or the song. **

Inspired by the 80s song "Take Me Home Tonight."

_I feel a hunger_

_It's a hunger that tries to keep a man awake at night._

_Are you the answer?_

_I shouldn't wonder when I feel you whet my appetite_

_With all the power you're releasing_

_It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone_

_Anticipation is running through me_

_Let's find the key and turn this engine on._

_I can feel you breathe_

_I can feel your heartbeat faster._

_Take me home tonight!_

_I don't want to let you go till you see the light!_

_Take me home tonight!_

_Listen honey_

_just like Ronnie sang: Be my little baby!_

_

* * *

_

Loud music blared from speakers in the high school gym and teenagers danced, or rather pushed up against each other. Although Damon liked being as close to women as possible, he had always rather enjoyed dancing in the 1800s; there was always a sense of mystery attached to dance.

He scanned the gym for his latest obsession: Bonnie Bennett. The power she radiated attracted him. And he was lonely; but she could change that. She was speaking with another classmate near the entrance. He walked closer, trying to catch her eye.

Bonnie hadn't heard a single word Caroline's co-chair for the dance had said… all concentration went towards avoiding _his _stare. She noticed him take a few steps closer, and she could see the hunter in him stalking her like prey. Butterflies and warmth traveled through her belly. But her mind was frustrated; most days she couldn't decide whether she wanted to use her powers to set him on fire or push him up against a wall and kiss him.

She looked at her phone, "Oh, I'm sorry Suzie, I have to take this." She placed the phone to her ear and pretended to answer.

Damon smirked to himself. Did she really think she could fool him?

He sped up to stand in front of her. "Hi, Bonnie."

"What do you want Damon?"

"Why are you avoiding me? I know no one is on the other side of that call."

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably, knowing that she'd been caught.

"Super hearing abilities, remember?"

She put her phone in her wristlet. "What are you doing at a high school dance?"

"Well, since everyone I have to protect or keep an eye on is in high school, it seemed like the place to be."

"Are you sure don't want to be here to feed on unsuspecting teenaged girls?"

"Oh, Bonnie. I always want to do that."

"Ugh. You're disgusting."

"Oh, really?" Damon said, taking a step closer and brushing her hair from her face. "Then why's your heart beating so fast?"

"You make me angry."

"That's not an angry heart beat. I know the difference. You want me."

"That's definitely NOT true."

"I'm going to prove you wrong, little witch. Come on, dance with me," he said as he took Bonnie's hand in his and gently tug.

"Well maybe I don't want to dance with you_._"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

Bonnie knew Damon well enough to know he didn't like being told no and she didn't want to make a scene.

"Fine," she spat out. And she followed him onto the dance floor, catching looks of astonishment from her friends.

After a few songs, Bonnie started to relax and Damon kept the penetrating stares to one per song, and they actually had fun. Satisfied that he had gotten into her semi-good graces for the night, Damon loosened up and let Bonnie do her own thing. But at the end of the night they found themselves together again with the first few notes of a slow song drifting from the speakers.

Damon twirled Bonnie and moved her into a dramatic dip. Bonnie laughed in surprise as he lifted her to a standing position.

"So any more hidden talents, Damon? Juggling, cooking, singing? Or do all the rest involve torturing devices?"

"Some do, some don't."

"Hmmm. Okay. Care to share?"

"Not particularly."

Bonnie gave him sideways look. "Alright then."

They danced in silence for the next few bars, and then Damon spoke as he twirled his fingers at the end of her hair. "So, Bon-Bon, are you gonna take me home tonight?"

Bonnie traced her finger along his jaw and brought her head closer to his. "In your dreams Salvatore." And she turned and walked towards the door leaving Damon speechless.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Together

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favorite/alert adds! I get really happy when I get an email notification saying I got one! I originally wrote this to go in Love Came In, but I changed my mind. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

_Together_

"We can't tell _anyone, _Damon."

"Oooh, I love a secret romance."

"I'm serious," Bonnie said as she looked up into Damon's bright blue eyes.

"What's so bad with people knowing?"

They had been kissing each other for two months. He wanted to go further. But Bonnie, a proud owner of her V card, wasn't having it. She wasn't completely sold on the idea of a real relationship with Damon Salvatore; however, she was going to give it a chance.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed of being with _you. _It's more of what you are. How long have I claimed to hate vampires? I'm a hypocrite! I just don't want people to know yet."

"Fine," Damon said, rolling his eyes. "But I don't like it."

"Too bad, mister." Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought? Her and Damon. First hate, then acceptance, to friendship, and now something more. Traits that annoyed her started to become cute, and it definitely helped that he stopped killing people and actually helped those she cared about.

Damon leaned down and kissed her and then touched his nose to hers. "Let's go Judgy. We can drive over to the next town; I'll buy you dinner."

"That sounds perfect."

Damon took her hand and gently pulled her towards the door. Just then, Stefan and Elena walked in.

Bonnie pulled her hand away and back handed Damon's bicep. "Ugh, you creep." Damon smirked and let out a little laugh while Stefan shook his head and smiled. Elena glared at Damon for a second and then smiled at Bonnie.

"Hey Bon, what are you doing here?"

"Damon wanted to know about a spell I've been working on. Moonstone related."

"Enough about the moonstone. I don't want you involved."

"Elena, I already _am_ involved. I'm just trying to help."

Stefan rubbed Elena's back to calm her down.

"You know I appreciate all you've done. But it's just hard."

"We can do this Elena," Stefan said. Bonnie nodded her head encouragingly and then went to hug Elena.

"Well I have to go, big French test on Friday. Call me later, okay? Damon's giving me a ride."

"Okay. Good luck. Let me know if you need any help."

A chorus of goodnights ensued as Bonnie and Damon walked out of the boarding house.

"You really shouldn't have mentioned the moonstone."

"It was the best I had. I wasn't expecting them," Bonnie paused for a second. "But you did! Of course you heard them."

"I was hoping they'd catch us; then no more secrets. Then I could grope you in public," Damon said has he snaked his arm around the lower part of her hips. "Nice job with hitting me though. I think Elena bought it."

"Whatever."

Damon opened Bonnie's door. "That's why you let me do all the talking. I'm wiser; I've been around a while."

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Is Love Enough

**I really appreciate all reviews and favorite adds! I hope you enjoy this one. I imagine it happening a few years down the line after they have all faced a lot of drama, but know that there will be more to come. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

_Is Love Enough?_

"This will never work Damon!" I turned away, facing the river. My body shivered and suddenly Damon's leather jacket sat on my shoulders.

"Yes it will."

"You're a vampire. I'm a witch. We aren't meant to be together. Vampires use witches. They compel people for their own needs, not caring about anyone in the process."

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me to him. "You know I don't do that anymore." He searched my face, his eyes filled with hurt. "And I would never do that to you." He turned his head and breathed in, and then his blue eyes were on mine. "I love you."

I attempted to ignore the heat that gathered in my belly. "You shouldn't." Tears stung my eyes.

"What are you so afraid of? Stop with this 'you're a vampire and I'm a witch' crap. I know that's not it."

"You have eternity. I don't. I'll just be a girl you knew once. You'll get bored of me once all the craziness that surrounds us slows down. I can't get any closer to you when I know it's all going to end. And there are so many horrible ways it could."

"I know it's not going to be easy. But can't love be enough for now?"

I put my hand to his face and rubbed my thumb over his cheek. "You don't know how much I wish it could be."

He pulled me close so that every part of us that could touch did. Lips crashed and tongues collided. Power pulsed through my body as passion met passion. I didn't want this thing between us to end. But I knew I wouldn't survive if it ended any later than now.

Damon's soft lips traveled down to my neck and his hands rested on my hips. "Tell me what you're thinking," he spoke against my neck.

"I love you. With you I feel strong and happy, but I'm scared." I paused, taking a deep breath. "But if you think love can be enough then I think so too."

And Damon smiled the biggest and warmest smile I had ever seen on his face. I hoped we were right.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Valentine's Day: Part 1

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and adds! This is the first part (of a two-parter) of a Valentine's Day story about our favorite couple :) I'll post the second part closer to the 14th. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, only this new guy that wants Bonnie. **

Bonnie opened her locker and took out her English and Biology books. When she bent down to put them in her backpack she noticed a pair of white and blue Nike's beside her. Her head tilted up.

"Hi, Brian." She took in his tall, broad frame and his dirty blonde hair curling over his ears.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up?" A huge smile surfaced on her new admirer's face.

"Oh, nothing much. Just walking to class." _Leave me alone. Cute, yet so annoying._

"Okay, well, where's that?"

"East Wing."

"That's where I'm going."

"I actually have to go to the office first," Bonnie said, turning to leave. "You go ahead, I don't want you to be late to class."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around."

_Hopefully not_. As Bonnie hurried down the hall, banners promoting the Valentine's Day fundraiser surrounded her. _Lovely_, _yet another reminder of my non-existent love life._ _One-sided crushes do not count as a love life._

* * *

Since it was Friday, people packed into the Grill. Bonnie stood near the pool table, watching as Jeremy and Caroline played against Stefan and Elena. Even though Jeremy and Caroline were only friends, she was still the odd one out. She sipped her soda and short dirty blonde hair caught her eye.

_Oh no! _

"Hi Bonnie!"

"Hey Brian."

"So I was wondering…would you like to go out on Valentine's Day?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Umm…" Her eyes scanned the vicinity. "I…um, thank you for asking, but I just started dating someone."

Brian's face turned pink, "Oh, I've never seen you with anyone…wait. Are you trying to get rid of me? Cuz I've never seen you with a guy at school that doesn't already have a girlfriend."

_Thanks, just rub it in. _"Well it's new and I haven't told many people." She looked over Brian's shoulder; Damon was headed in her direction from the bar. "And he doesn't go to our school."

Brian crossed his arms. "Hmmm." _He doesn't believe me_.

"Damon!" She sing-songed as he came closer.

Damon gave her a side-ways glance as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I was just telling Brian about our big Valentine's date! I'm so excited!" Bonnie smiled and looked up at him in adoration.

Mischief sparkled in Damon's eyes as he put his arms around her. "Oh yeah babe, it's going to be sooo romantic." His hand drifted south of her waist. "I can't wait till I can…."

Butterflies filled her stomach as Damon leaned in close as to kiss her. She playfully pushed him away. "Damon! Not in public."

"But it's so hard to keep my hands off you." He pretended to remember Brian was standing there. "Did you need something?"

"Uh, no. Bye." And Brian hurried away.

"Ugh. Thanks for that. He's so annoying. But trying to cop a feel? Not okay."

"Hey! I had to make it believable."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Sure. Thanks again. See you around."

Damon grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "Not so fast Little Miss Witch. So what do you have planned for our date?"

"Excuse me?"

"We have to be seen together Valentine's Day. It will only further prove you have no interest in this guy."

"Absolutely not!"

"Huh. We'll see. Pick you up at 7, witch." Damon's eyes traveled up her tingling body. "And wear something tight."

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Valentine's Day: Part 2

**Part 2 of Valentine's Day goodness! I had fun writing this and I hope you like it. For those who haven't seen the lastest episode, skip this sentence...I'm totally bummed that the only Bamon interaction we got was a phone call! Which doesn't really even count! Ugh! Anyways...**

**And thanks again for the reviews and alerts/favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

Bonnie removed the top from the Brownie Batter ice cream and flipped through the channels on TV. _Nothing but love stories. Great. _She settled on _10 Things I Hate About You. _

Heath Ledger was driving a drunk Julia Stiles home when the doorbell rang. She tiptoed to the door and peered through the peephole. _Ugh. Damon. _She turned to leave.

"Oh come _on _Judgey. Open the door; you're right behind it."

"Damn it!" Bonnie whispered.

"Heard that too." Damon paused. "I'll keep ringing the doorbell until you open up." He poised his finger towards the bell.

Bonnie swung open the door, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up for our date."

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips. "I told you. I'm not going. Anyways, Brian stopped talking to me. The little act at the Grill worked. _And_, ice cream is calling my name. So bye."

As she shut the door, Damon spoke. "Wouldn't it just be terrible if Brian saw me with another woman? I'm sure he'd be back at your side tomorrow."

Bonnie re-opened the door to see Damon smirking. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I think I would. Enjoy your alone time, it won't last for long."

Damon walked away.

_Why does he do this to me? He always ends up getting what he wants! _

Damon had reached the sidewalk.

"Wait!"

Damon appeared within a foot of her. "Yes?"

"Fine. I'll go."

"Not dressed like that you aren't."

"Do you _want _to be set on fire?"

"Just change. Alright? I have a reputation; I can't be seen with a mediocre high school student."

"You're such a jerk!" She hit him in the shoulder. "But I'll be ready in twenty. " She slammed the door in his face.

Bonnie ran up the stairs to her bedroom. "Mediocre!" she muttered to herself. "I'll show him mediocre!"

* * *

Bonnie stood before the mirror in the entryway of her home. Loose curls surrounded her face and neck, reaching past her shoulders. Her sleeveless dress clung to her body; the low red v-neck of the bodice met the black skirt high on her waist. She paired it with two-inch (easier to storm away from Damon in) peep-toe black heels.

"Huh," she scoffed. "Mediocre."

Bonnie opened the door.

"It's about time. Five minutes—" Damon turned to face her, eyes widening in surprise. "Late."

"Am I presentable enough for you, _old man_?"

"Eh, you'll do, Hermione Granger."

He walked ahead of her and with a flick of her wrist she lifted the gardening hose up an inch.

Damon hopped over it. "Nice try little witch."

Bonnie glared at his back.

* * *

"I can't believe you brought me to the Grill," Bonnie said.

"That guy is most likely to be here."

Damon's arm slipped around her shoulders as they walked inside the building. Bonnie shifted about, trying to figure out what to do with her arm nearest Damon. She began rubbing her nails along his back. She tried to project the smile of a giddy girl excited to be with her new boyfriend.

When they neared the tables, Matt's head rose from the plates he was clearing and his jaw widened. Bonnie looked away. _Why did I agree to this?_

Once reaching a table, Damon pulled out Bonnie's chair. Walking to his seat, he trailed a finger along her arm.

"Would you stop that?" Bonnie said.

"Stop what?"'

"Touching me!" Her eyes darted about the restaurant, taking in the shocked stares of fellow students and judging adults.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable now, am I?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"Just stop being such a creep! Pretend to be sweet, not some yucky old dude."

"Soooo dramatic, Judgey."

Bonnie pulled the menu to cover her face and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Well that was a gigantic waste of time," Bonnie muttered as she and Damon emerged from the Grill. "No Brian!"

"Hey. At least I paid."

Bonnie shivered and rubbed her hands over her arms.

"Cold?"

She nodded.

"What is it with you women and never bringing a coat?" Damon asked as he took off his leather jacket.

Just as he placed it on Bonnie's shoulders, she latched onto the neck of his shirt and brought his lips to hers. After a quick kiss, she whispered "Brian" against his lips. Damon's face brightened with a smirk. _Oh no! _

Suddenly she was against the wall of the restaurant, Damon's lips once again on hers. He gently pulled on her bottom lip, encouraging a response. _Oh, what the heck? _ And Bonnie kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. What followed was a mix of nibbling, sucking, and tongue meeting tongue. Unexpected heat began in her belly and traveled through her body.

He began to pull away, but Bonnie brought him closer. His mouth lightly traveled across her cheek, jaw, and down to her neck; one hand in her hair and the other resting on her hip.

"Is he watching?" Damon asked against her skin.

"Uh-huh." Bonnie's hands roamed his strong back.

Her eyes fluttered open when Damon's head rose. He placed both palms on the sides of her face and gave her a single kiss.

"Liar," he said. "No one else is out here."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked around her.

"Well I was a little distracted, but he _was_ there before." She crossed her arms and she felt a blush begin on her cheeks. "Let's just go."

"Your place or mine?"

"Shut up!"

Damon's laughter boomed in her ears as she hurried to the car.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Tequila and Lime

**Something very short and hopefully sweet. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the adds/favorites/reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Tequila and Lime_

Damon brushed the lime just above Bonnie's collarbone, and an involuntary shiver traveled through her body as his fingers danced upon the sensitive skin.

Bonnie knew her friends were talking and laughing, but she heard nothing. Damon's intense and lustful gaze consumed all her senses.

It was her 21st birthday and summer vacation, and the group had gotten together at the boarding house to celebrate.

Damon poured salt onto her skin, "Happy Birthday, little witch." One of his hands wrapped around the back of her neck, tilting her head to the side. Bonnie's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed a trail along her clavicle and his tongue met the saltiness on her sweet skin. Damon raised the shot glass to his lips, and then bit into the lime.

Bonnie opened her eyes and her hands inched up Damon's chest. "My turn yet?"


	7. Damon Pursues Bonnie

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last little one. **

**Here are two drabbles of when Damon first begins to pursue Bonnie. Does he realize he's doing it? I hope you enjoy them! I'm so excited for these new episodes to start! Did you all see the picture of Damon and Bonnie from next week's episode (in the U.S.)? If not, find it! It's worth it :)**

**I don't own TVD.**

Drabble #1

Bonnie sat in the Salvatore library and flipped through the ancient collection of spells. Stefan and Damon had gathered all of the grimoires that the Martins had kept in their apartment. So much knowledge in these books, she thought, but not nearly enough time to go through it all.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she shut the book.

"Hey."

She opened her eyes to see Damon looking down at her. "Hi."

"What are you doing later?" he asked.

Bonnie moved her hands around her, "Reading these."

"You should take a break. Before you go cross-eyed."

Bonnie felt her mouth harden into a frown. "I wish I could. But I really don't have time."

"Come on, you at least need to eat. I'll make you something."

A smile began at the corner of Bonnie's mouth. "You? _You_ will make me something?"

"I've wined and dined many women. And I have to say, I'm pretty good at it." Damon's eyes twinkled in naughty mischief.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd say that. Well, I _am _hungry. Surprise me."

Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "You can watch." He drew her body close to his. "And if you're good, you can help." He traced the backs of his fingers along her cheek.

Bonnie snorted. "I'm so happy you can't compel me. It makes things so much more entertaining."

* * *

Drabble #2

Laughter and loud voices rang through the air around her. Little kids held the hands of their parents while others stuffed their small faces with cotton candy.

Bonnie leaned closer to the ring toss table, while the old man managing the booth tried to get a glimpse down her shirt.

_Clink clink clink._

_Cliiink. _Yes, Bonnie thought. Two down, one to go.

_Clink clink clink. _Damn!

"Good try little witch," came a voice beside her.

"Can I help you, Damon?"

He smiled and handed over five dollars to the man in exchange for five rings.

_Cliiink._

_Cliiink._

_Clink clink clink._

Damon grinned at Bonnie and tossed the fourth ring. _Cliiink._

Bonnie crossed her arms and shook her head.

Annoyance appeared on the old man's face. "What toy do you want?"

"That one." Damon pointed at a small white bear with light blue eyes.

He handed it to Bonnie. "Here."

She suppressed a smile and slightly narrowed her eyes in wariness. "Thanks."

"No big deal." Damon loosely put his arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the rides.

Bonnie surprised herself and didn't shrug him off.

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Secret

**Thanks to all those who have read! I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaim: Don't own Vampire Diaries.**

_**Summary: **__Damon and Bonnie have a secret. _

Bonnie sat on the island in the Salvatore kitchen watching Damon cut zucchini. Dark hair fell over his forehead as he leaned over the cutting board on the counter.

"I love watching you cook."

"Because I look so good doing it?"

Bonnie smiled, "that may have something to do with it."

Damon walked over to her and nudged her knees apart. He grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her up against him.

"Damon. Not now." Bonnie placed her hands on his shoulders. "Stefan might hear."

"It sounds like he and Elena are pretty busy upstairs," he said, brushing the hair away from her neck.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie's eyes were already closing in anticipation for the touch of his cool lips.

"Of course," he said against her neck.

Bonnie's legs tightened around Damon as he trailed kisses along her collarbone and down to the skin above her low tank top. He began to suck at the top of her breast and a moan escaped Bonnie's lips.

Damon gently bit her and then raised his head. Bonnie brought his face to hers and pulled his bottom lip between hers.

"Waahh!"

They froze and turned to see Elena, mouth open.

"Sorry! I'm going." Elena ran from the kitchen.

"Well, little witch, looks like we've been caught."


	9. To Catch a Vampire

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and for the fave/alert adds. This one is set a few years down the road. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

_To Catch a Vampire_

The darkness of the club enveloped the vampire and witch. Damon straightened his black suit jacket and Bonnie poised her shoulders back. She slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Chandeliers topped with red lights illuminated the large dance floor and bar area.

"Remember, he should be in the roped off VIP area. Don't get too close."

"I'll be fine, Damon."

Damon lifted her chin and softly kissed her. "You know I always worry about you."

Bonnie smiled. "I'll have him outside in an hour at the most. You better be there." She turned and walked deeper into the club.

Newly changed young vampires had been consistently appearing in Mystic Falls for the past month. Female twentysomethings, clad in short club-going dresses or skinny jeans and tank tops came in the night and preyed on young men. When one attempted to suck Jeremy Gilbert dry, even Damon knew something had to be done. After the young vampire tried to attack Jeremy, the Scooby gang made her talk. A male vampire had been changing young women left and right.

Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena went to the club the week before and befriended the gorgeous green-eyed vampire. His dirty blond hair and muscular appearance screamed former high school jock. It wasn't difficult for the girls to feign interest.

This time the other two girls stayed at home; Bonnie would entice the "Vampire Maker" and Damon, Stefan, and Alaric would be waiting in the alleyway to kill him. Bonnie walked up the stairs near the VIP area. She made her way to the dance floor to grant the vampire a full view of herself. She brushed her hair to one side, exposing her neck. Glancing to her left she noticed a tall muscular man with the devil's gleam in his eyes saunter towards her.

"Hello Bonnie." An icy chill went through her body as the vampire leaned in close to kiss her cheek.

"Hi Marcus."

He grabbed her hand, "let's dance."

As they started to move, Bonnie could feel eyes on her. She looked to her right and a certain blue-eyed vampire glared at her. Damon walked towards them, his body tense.

_Please don't mess this up Damon, _Bonnie thought.

Damon's face broke into a smile when he reached them. "Bonnie, is that you?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yep, it's me."

"I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?"

"I—"

"Can you excuse us, we're a little busy." Marcus pulled Bonnie away by her elbow.

_Go. I'm fine. _Bonnie mouthed to Damon. She quickly turned so she couldn't see his response.

The next half hour passed with Bonnie and Marcus dancing or cuddling in the VIP area. Damon projected death glares.

* * *

"Marcus?" Bonnie said. "Let's go somewhere. Somewhere where we can be alone."

"Just what I had in mind." Marcus stood with his arm around Bonnie's waist. They headed toward an exit at the back of the club.

As soon as they were in the cool night air, Bonnie spotted Alaric and Stefan to her right. She walked Marcus up against the wall and expelled pain onto him.

"Aaaahhhh!" Marcus cowered forward with his hands on his temples. Stefan appeared in front of him and restrained him while Alaric plunged a stake through his heart. The hard ashy color of his skin signified his death.

"Nicely done, guys," Damon said from behind them.

Bonnie faced him, hands across her chest. "You almost ruined it all! What were you thinking?"

"I didn't like his hands all over my little witch."

"Oh please. His hands were not all over me. And I had a job to do."

"Uh, we'll take the body," Stefan said. "See you at home." He and Alaric quickly picked up Marcus.

"I know. But I still didn't like it."

"There's nothing to be jealous about, Damon. Can I have my ring?"

Damon's mouth curved into a smile and he put his hand in his pocket and removed a three-carat cushion diamond set in a diamond band. Bonnie held out her hand as he placed it on her left ring finger.

Bonnie reached up to kiss him. "As long as you still want to marry me, you have nothing to worry about Salvatore."

Damon's smile reached his eyes. He placed his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and they walked out of the alley towards the streetlights.


	10. Driving Issues

**Sorry for the super long delay in posting. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

"Pull over."

"What! Why?"

"You're driving too fast."

Bonnie glanced down at the speedometer and looked at her boyfriend. "I'm only going 90. 100 is slow for _you_. "

"Yes, but I'm a much better driver than you."

Bonnie glared at him. "Why? Because you're a man?"

"No. Because I'm a vampire."

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to push the gas pedal down a little further.

"Bonnie, I mean it."

"We're in the open road. What could happen?" She took her hand off the wheel to change the radio.

"Both hands on the wheel. And slow down," Damon admonished.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because of that…" Damon nodded his head toward the windshield.

Bonnie whipped her head back to the road. "Aaahhhh." Several cows meandered in the road in front of her. She slammed on the breaks. And stopped within two feet of a large brown and white cow.

Her hands clenched the steering wheel as her heart slammed in her chest.

"Out. Of. The. Car. Now."

Bonnie breathed deeply and pushed open her door. She walked behind the car and near the trunk, Damon reached out to touch her.

"Are you okay?"

She slapped his hands away.

Once in the passenger seat, Bonnie slammed the door and folded her arms across her chest. She viewed Damon from the corner of her eye.

"Don't you dare smirk Damon!"

"I'm not. You almost got us killed, not a time to gloat."

"Fine. But it looked like you were. "

Silence enveloped them as Bonnie stared out the side window and Damon focused on the road.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and almost wrecked your car."

Damon reached over to hold Bonnie's hand, "it wasn't the car I was worried about."

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
